


Human Pillow

by Ellie_S219 (orphan_account)



Series: What Happens in Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Set between 5.10 and 5.20.  Home improvement, hellhounds being treated like puppies that are spoiled like babies, PIE!, and human-ish pillow.





	

"This place is horrible!" Crowley said walking towards the kitchen. 

I shrugged and glanced around, " I don't know, it's more of just a work in progress." 

Ceby ran into the kitchen and set his head down on the floor. He kept wagging his tail and looking at me like he remembered the pie and had wanted a slice. 

I walked towards him and picked him up and carried him into the living room. I stopped in the doorway and looked back at Crowley. "So, what's our budget make this place not look like shit?"

Crowley shrugged, "Can't access the old accounts without Satan finding me and kicking my ass, so whatever you can get is all we've got."

I thought to myself for a minute. "I don't think I have any money on me, and I can't snap and make money appear." I told Crowley while scratching Ceby's ears. 

As I continued walking into the living room, I recognized a familiar, short, and candy obsessed figure standing by the fireplace. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little happy to see him. 

He threw something into the fireplace and said, "Well, two things. One, I fucked a goddess and I'm getting rid of evidence. Two, I wanted to help Crellie with their first home!" He said trying to look casual as he burnt whatever was in the fireplace. 

I glared back at Crowley to see if he recognized what Gabe was talking about. I don't think he knew, thank God. "Yah, whatever. Wait, what d'ya mean 'help'?" 

Gabriel hold out a wad of cash, "Helping financially, not doing any of the work kiddo." He smirked, "I'm letting you two bond and shit while doing all that." He said smiling and placing the cash on top of the mantle of the fireplace and leaving. 

I squinted at where he left, and Ceby barked a little angrily at money. I walked over and counted it, and it was nearly a thousand dollars. 

I didn't even hear Crowley walk up behind me until he said, "Your family really thinks we're a couple, don't they dove."

"Ha, yah." It took me a minute to think about the fact that he'd asked me out before, "Wait, are we not?"

"What?" Crowley's eyes went wide and he blinked and smiled brightly, "Yes, of course we are dove."

I rolled my eyes and put Ceby down on the ripped up couch. When Crowley looked nervous I smiled, "I'm gonna go buy some stuff to fix this place up, okay?"

"What're you getting?"

I shrugged in the doorway to leave the house. "Something to patch up the walls, maybe some wallpaper, blankets, mattresses, a better couch, and probably something to cover the windows so the house isn't so cold." 

Crowley smiled and walked up to me, "Alright, I'll go."

"What?"

"I'll go buy all the stuff, and you can stay here and make sure Ceby doesn't burn the place down."

"Pfft, fine." I actually really like going and buying home improvement stuff, but then I remembered, "How are you gonna get there?"

"What?"

"You can't teleport, and I doubt you're taking the motorcycle." 

Crowley's smile fell and he shrugged off the idea, "I'll just walk."

I laughed a little, but still let him take half the money and go. (Wow, different context and that sounds really shitty)

A few minutes after he left, I snapped to turn Ceby into a French Bulldog. I gave him a tiny helmet again and picked him up, and I'm honestly just now realizing that I rarely let him walk. Maybe I should get him a prosthetic leg.

We went outside and saw that Crowley had actually walked and that my motorcycle was still there. I sat down with Ceby in front of me and raced off to the nearest grocery store. I put Ceby in the cart spot where people usually put babies and toddlers. As we walked around I picked up baking supplies and plates and bowls and silverware. Once I thought I'd gotten everything I'd need, we checked out and went home. I had to drive pretty slowly considering the fact that I couldn't turn too quickly without the supplies falling off the motorcycle. 

By the time we got home Crowley was still out so I started baking. Ceby leaned on a bag of flour and it seemed around the right height to support his right side in place of his leg. I laughed as he panted and licked at my leg whenever I walked past him. After a few hours, I'd baked two pies, one cake, a few batches of brownies, and a shitload of cookies. 

I went into the living room and sat on the couch and had a meaningless conversation with Ceby that was more of me babying him than actually talking to him. Even with how uncomfortable the couch was, I was half asleep by the time that Crowley got back. 

The door creaked open and I barely opened my eyes enough to see that it was him before closing them again and saying, "Hey Crow." 

Instead of hearing him reply, I heard Nick breath in deeply and say, "WHAT IS THAT SMELL!"

I woke myself up a little more and leaned on my elbow to look at him, "I thought you weren't staying here." 

Nick's eyes were wide, "Well, yah, but I saw him walking so I gave him a ride. You still haven't answered my question."

I waved my other arm towards the kitchen, "I got bored, I baked." 

Nick laughed, "DAMMIT!"

"What?" 

"If I knew you two were playing house I would've bought Ceby a crib." 

I glared at him and said, "Fine, only my husband and child have any pie." I said rubbing my eyes and then crossing my arms. 

Nick looked like he was about to say something, but then he stopped himself. He brought in a bunch of bags and set them down on the floor and said, "Well fine, I'll leave you three to your family." He snapped and left.

I laughed and tried to lay back down, but Crowley started talking, "You know, I bet he set up the beds since he was leaving. I doubt we'll be able to drag them upstairs if he didn't." 

"Meh, I don't feel getting up." I said as I tried to turn on my side. I heard Crowley walk towards the couch and he picked me up, but I was too tired to look where we were going, "What're you doing?"

"Carrying you."

"Why?" I figured we were going upstairs,and the thought was confirmed when I heard Ceby running up the stairs as quickly as he could without his front right leg. 

"You said you didn't want to get up."

"Umhm."

Crowley pushed a door open with his foot and said, "What? I'm not letting you stay where you were, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I seriously let you sleep there? Ha! See, he did leave the mattresses, don't have any blankets yet."

I smiled as he set me down on the bed and Ceby ran into the room and rested his head at my neck so I could feel his breath on my face. I reached back and pet his back and I opened my eyes to look at him as he rolled over. When I looked back over at Crowley and saw him smiling. 

My eyes went back to being half shut and said, "Crow." I was a little shocked at my voice, sounding half tired and half sweet. 

"Hm?"

"Blankets."

"Oh, right." He said and ran off down the hallway. 

I picked up Ceby and moved towards the center of the bed. Placing him in front of me, I hugged Ceby like a baby and started humming Metallica.

***

It was probably about ten minutes and three songs later that Crowley came back with a bunch of blankets. He laid them all out on the bed and Ceby got up to sit just beneath the top layer of blanket. I patted the bed behind me.

"What?"

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I didn't hear Crowley respond, but he moved over and laid down on top of all the blankets and I got Ceby out from under the top layer and flipped on both onto our other side so we were facing Crowley. I set Ceby down on Crowley's stomach and I rested my head on his chest. 

I couldn't see his face, but I'm pretty sure, judging by his breathing first thing when Ceby and I got settled, his face was red. "What are you doing?"

"What, it's not my fault you didn't buy any pillows. Now I need a human pillow, you're not exactly human, but close enough."

"Sorry." Crowley let out a little sigh like he was seriously mad at himself for forgetting a pillow.

"Don't be, I like this pillow better anyways. This one's British." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Hope you enjoyed and from now on all of the what happens in hell works will be one chapter.


End file.
